03525
}} is the 3,527th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 3 September, 2003. Plot Part 1 In Home Farm office, Chris is angry and in tears after he discovered Charity having an affair with Cain. He wants Charity out on the street. Chris says this is worse than being told that you are dying. He pours a drink and makes Terry have one too. Chris tells Terry there is nothing he wouldn't give to swap places with him as he has a loyal wife and legs. Chris starts to cry. Terry asks him if he could do anything now what would it be. Chris says he'd like to walk round the grounds with his wife then throttle the lying bitch. He wants them both dead. Chris says he's not dead yet but she's already dancing on his grave. Chris accuses Terry of not looking out for him. He thought they were friends. Chris leaves in tears. In the village, Cain pulls up in his car and tells Charity to get in. Charity refuses to get in the car with him and tells him she'll meet him there. Debbie comes out of the shop and asks Charity what happened with Cain when he came to the house. Charity tells her it's nothing to worry about. Charity apologises again for hitting her and tells her that getting her baby back is the best thing that has ever happened to her. She starts to cry and tells her she will never let her down again. Terry walks into the room and Chris tells him to get out. Terry tells him he's not going anywhere. Chris thinks Terry must have known what Charity was up to. Terry says he didn't. He only realised when he saw her hanging around Pear Tree Cottage and saw the guilt on her face. Terry and Chris argue and Terry leaves. Chris in tears shouts after him saying he doesn't need anyone. In the cricket pavilion, Cain is waiting to meet Charity. He screams at her to never lay a hand on Debbie again. Charity has a go at Cain for telling her they were sleeping together. She says that's Debbie's only 13 and deserved a bit more of a normal childhood before Cain started to drip his poison onto her. Charity knows exactly why he was so desperate to get Debbie up to Home Farm. Charity tells Cain they're finished and she never should have started it in the first place. Charity cries and tells him she was in love with him when they were kids and she wanted to try and get that feeling back. Cain thinks they can and asks her what she really wants. Charity says she wants Chris. Terry shows Chris the necklace he found in Pear Tree Cottage along with several empty beer cans. Chris tells Terry to give it to Dawn but Terry refuses. He tells Chris he told Dawn about the necklace. Chris is angry because he only told Terry he could tell her about his illness not anything else. Terry says he tells his wife everything -they are not like him and Charity. Chris and Terry argue about their wives. Terry has had enough when Chris tells him to do something for once and beat him to death. Then he wants Terry to get Charity and Dawn up to Home Farm and they could kill them too. Terry has had enough and walks out leaving Chris angry and crying calling after him telling him not to go. Cain says he will do anything to keep Charity. She tells Cain Debbie loves him but he can't show her any affection. Charity says she needs to be with Chris. Charity thought having Debbie around might have changed him but she was wrong. Cain says Chris isn't even half a man. Charity tells him she slept with him last night and she begs to differ. Cain is angry and frustrated and throws some tables around. Charity rushes off in tears. Terry is at home telling Dawn exactly what Chris had said to him. Terry says he hates Chris sometimes. Terry is going back up there to sort things out. Cain is chasing after Charity. Charity thinks she will go up to Home Farm and tell Chris what's been going on. She tells him they are finished. There are three things she wants for Debbie - love, a sense of humour and lots of money - and she stands more chance of getting those if she's with Chris. Charity tells Cain that it's up to Debbie if she wants to see him but Charity doesn't want to see him again. She gets in her car and speeds off. Chris has got his shotgun out of a locked cabinet. Part 2 Terry is back at Home Farm looking for Chris. Chris is about to load the bullets into the gun. Charity is crying and driving up to Home Farm in her car. Chris loads the bullets as he hears her car drive up and is poised ready to fire. Charity is about to walk into the kitchen where Chris has tears in his eyes ready to fire the gun. Terry figures out what is going on and stops her from going into the kitchen. Chris angrily shouts at her to come in but Terry bundles her out of the house so she doesn't see him with the shotgun. Chris holds his head in pain. As they are going out of the house Terry tells Charity that Chris knows about her and Cain. Terry tells Charity he was the one who told Chris. Charity screams at him that he should have come to her first as she finished it with Cain days ago. Terry tells her she has to get out now because Chris has a gun. Charity speeds off in her car. Terry goes back inside Home Farm. Chris screams at Terry to go and get Charity back here now. Terry says he's ashamed to even know Chris. Chris doesn't know what to do. He's been writing Joseph letters to try and be positive about things. He hasn't even had time to make peace with Zoe and tell her about the illness. Chris is in tears. This was supposed to be his time. Charity turns her car round and drives back up to Home Farm. Terry says if he wants to beat them he should get himself into hospital and buy as much time as he can. Charity comes in and Chris quickly tells Terry that she mustn't find out about the illness. Charity walks in and Chris shows her the necklace. Chris tells Terry he can leave and that he'll be ok. Terry goes to put the shotgun back in it's cabinet. Chris is in tears. Charity tells Chris she swears she was going to tell him tonight. Last night when he couldn't perform, Chris wonders if it was payback for all the times she had to sleep with him when she'd rather have been with Cain. Charity pleads with him that she finished it with Cain. She hasn't slept with him for days. Chris wishes it had been anyone but Cain. Charity wishes she'd never done it. Charity says she loves him. Chris doesn't believe her. Chris is in tears wondering what he has ever done to deserve this. He has never done anything to her to warrant this. He tells her he wishes they were both dead. Charity cries. In the village, Cain collars Debbie and asks her what she was playing at telling Charity what he'd told her. Cain tells her Charity's a liar. Cain says it's off with him and Charity because of Debbie. Debbie says that she knows Charity loves Cain. Debbie doesn't want to go back to Home Farm as she hates it there. At Home Farm Chris is asking Chris when it started. Charity says she was lonely and depressed and she hadn't felt wanted for months. She thinks Chris was on a business trip when it started with Cain. Chris is on the verge of telling her where he really was. Charity apologises to him for everything. She is in tears and kisses his head. Chris doesn't want her to take anything from the house that he bought. She is crying saying it doesn't matter anymore. He cries and says he's sorry. Charity pleads with him to call Terry and make him come over because she doesn't want him to be on his own. He is crying and says he doesn't want her to go yet. Cast Crew Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes